Arigatou gozaimasu, Sesshomarusama!
by AquaWater99
Summary: When Rin goes to play with some village kids, what happens when a big bully is about to punch her? Will Sesshomarusama come rescue her? Told from Rin's point of view.


(This story was originally deleted by but I have decided to rewrite it again, with the rating and all possible violations fixed. If you have read the original one before, this one is a bit different. Enjoy!) 

I laughed as I jumped up and down.

"Come on, Rin-chan! Let's go!!" Sayaka-chan cried, beckoning me with her hand.

As I leaped and ran simultaneouly, I wondered when Jaken-sama would call me back. I knew both Jaken-sama and Sesshomaru-sama were not at all happy that I was playing with ningens. Still, I could'nt help but enjoy myself for this short while, since we were taking a break, but the sun was beginning to set. Suddenly, I skipped headlong into a large body.

"Hey, onnanoko! Watch it!" An angry boy's voice yelled, spitting in my face.

Instinctively, while wiping the spit off my face, I said, "Um.. Hontou ni gomen nasai!! Really sorry for bumping into you!"

"No can do. I've beat up every girl in this village and one more needs to learn the lesson of bumping into me." The boy cracked his knuckles rather loudly.

Sayaka-chan gasped.

"Iie, Yonto-sama! I'm sure Rin-chan is really sorry for not watching her way! It was an accident!!"

"Urusai, you baka!! No one, absolutely no one, argues with me!!" yelled Yonto, preparing his fists in the right position.

I closed my eyes almost immediately, holding my arms stiff at my sides. Before Sesshomaru-sama had resurrected me, I had always been beat up at the village that had grudgingly taken me in as an orphan. But now, I was still determined not to cry out. As I waited, I suddenly felt whoosh of air and a light yelp. Cracking my eyes open a little, the sight I saw made me fully open my eyes. Sesshomaru-sama was holding the boy's fist, not pushing back, but just holding it from going any further. Yonto was struggling to overpower the taiyoukai, but was proving extremely unsuccessful.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!" I cried, shocked that my lord would make such an appearance in a human town.

Sesshomaru-sama didn't reply.

Suddenly, I realized that the whole village had gone quiet. Glancing around, I saw that everyone was staring at Sesshomaru-  
sama with huge eyes.

"Ungen-sama! Yonto is going to hit Rin-chan!!" Sayaka-chan's voice broke the silence.

Looking in my tomodachi's direction, I saw that she was just coming out of a hut. When Yonto was about to hit me, she'd gone to the headman't hut to warn him. But now, she stopped abrubtly at the sight of everyone staring at Yonto, a taiyoukai, and me. Suddenly, everything clicked for her; the reason I was a traveler, why I didn't scream and run away at the sight of a youkai.

"Rin-chan, you're traveling with a youkai?"

"Ano.. hai," I said sheepishly, waiting for her reaction.

Sayaka-chan just stared at me, unmoving. A new, deeper voice broke the silence.

"Get out of our village, demon!!" It was Ungen-sama, and with it came cries of war from the villagers.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru-sama gave Yonto a light push back, and then ran with youkai speed to Ungen-sama. Giving a sort of scream, Ungen-sama prepared to run, but Sesshomaru-sama's words stopped him.

"I will make a rare bargain with you, ningen. Release Rin and forget this ever happened. Do so and I shall leave you with no damage."

Ungen-sama started shaking.

"Um... I will make no bargain with a demon!"

"Then your village shall perish." Stated Sesshomaru-sama calmly.

"Matte! Will you really keep your word?" asked Ungen-sama.

"This Sesshomaru always does."

"All right then. You may go."

And we left, with me constantly looking back to the disappearing village.

Fast Forward

"You baka warabe! Look what you did, making Sesshomaru-sama go into a ningen village!" screeched Jaken-sama in my ear.

"I'm really sorry, Jaken-sama. I won't do it next time." I sniffled.

"Next time, we won't even let you go into a village!!" Jaken-sama shrieked, not losing his temper.

I remained silent, knowing full well it was useless to argue. Night came. We finished our fish silently. Yawning, I looked over to see that Jaken-sama was already asleep, but seemed to be shivering violently. Surprised, I walked over to Sesshomaru-sama and asked, "Sesshomaru-sama, may I borrow your mokomoko?"

Sesshomaru-sama nodded once, not taking his eyes off the moon so identical to the one on his forehead. Picking up the fur,  
I laid it over Jaken-sama. He stopped shivering at once, and snuggled even more into the mokomoko. Stifling a giggle, I snuck under the fur to sleep as well. My movement awoke Jaken-sama.

"Whaa? Rin, is that you?" he croaked.

"Shh, Jaken-sama. Go back to sleep." I whispered.

Jaken-sama yawned, looking down at the mokomoko in surprise.

"Rin, what I said today, about you not being able to go visit villages anymore, I was just joking." He blinked tiredly.

"I know you were, Jaken-sama. Now oyasumi nasai." With that, I fell asleep.

"Oyasumi nasai, Rin." Murmured Jaken-sama.

There they slept, a ningen and a youkai, with the dim moonlight shining on them, and a taiyoukai gazing at the moon peacefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

ano: um...

baka: stupid

-chan: used for young people, classmates, etc.

hai: yes

hontou ni gomen nasai: I'm really sorry

iie: no

matte: wait

mokomoko: the fur Sesshomaru always has slung over his shoulder

ningen: human

onnanoko: girl

oyasumi nasai: good night

-sama: used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

tomodachi: friend

urusai: shut up

warabe: child

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Whew!! Took a while writing that. And now, AquaWater99 signing off. R&R!!)

youkai: demon


End file.
